


The blood god

by botwpete



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, only platonic you freaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwpete/pseuds/botwpete
Summary: Techno messed up and now he is on the run. He seek out the only place where he knows he's safe, but he left that place long ago without a word. So how will his old friend welcome him. Will he get the help or will they become friends again?DISCLAIMERS:THE STORY WILL ONLY BE PLATONIC. Because irl shipping is weird.this is gonna be a fantasy story that will revolve around sbi, but mostly techno in the beginning but the others will be a key part of the story.this is my first story that i have ever written so please be kind too me.also my first language isn't english so there may be some spelling mistakes.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic ever posted so please be kind too me.  
> My first language isn’t English so this isn’t gonna be a perfect fic but oh well.

Shouting where heard from the outside of the building and that's when Techno knew that he needed to leave. He rushed too packed the essentials in a bag. He got ready to unlock the door to the room but then he heard it. Footsteps coming from the stairs. He couldn't go through the hallways to get out of here. He looked around the room and then it hit him, the window, he could use that to get out of here. That would also make it easier for him to make it out of the kingdom walls, then he didn't need to walk out of the front gates that were heavily guarded. Techno was snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard banging on his door. "Techno we know you're in there!" someone spoke from the other side of the door. Techno only assumed that it was one of the guards. More knocking came from the door and he knew that was his cue to leave. So he grabbed his bag from the floor and then he opened the window, jumped out on the roof. He turned around and as he began to close the window the door the room collapsed on the floor, and he just had to run, no time to think or react. Now was the time to get the hell out of here.


	2. Chapter 1 - Foggy forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finally finds what he is looking for.

Techno had found himself in the middle of the forest all alone. The forest was covered in thick fog but it seemed like the fog made up a path through the dense forest. The direction the path leads him seemed to go on for forever but he couldn't stop or turn around. He knew that turning back wasn't an option. Even if he wanted too he couldn't because it seemed like that the fog was pushing him, and whenever he turned around he was meet with a face with a cloudy wall of fog. To avoid getting lost he just followed the path that the fog had made for him. 

He had been walking for a few hours when he noticed that the weather beginning to change. The clear sky began to turn a dark grey and the wind began to pick up. Techno didn't know how long it would be to it started to rain or if it even would begin to rain. He was grateful now that he was in the middle of a forest where the trees would give I'm some shelter. He kept walking so he could get where he was supposed to be before nightfall. After a while of walking, there was a giant boom in the distance and lighting struck in the horizon. Then it started pouring rain down. He took the hood of his cloak to avoid the rain. He grabbed his bad just a little harder and began picking up his pace.

He walked for some time till it had become dark out and then saw a clearing. The forest ended here and at the other side of the clearing where the clearing and forest meet again, he saw what he was looking for. The house he knew all too well. He picked up his pace again and soon he was standing right outside the house. Techno looked up and took a second to admire the hose in front of him. The house was big, with two stories and it was made of a nice looking red tinted wood. All the windows were dark suggesting that his friend might be asleep. He turned his head back from looking at the house to the door. That's when he became nervous. Techno did not know what to say to his friend, he just left him without a word a few years ago. Would the person he had as a parently figure tell him to leave and not help him when he needed him the most, Techno only dreaded the answer. Then again did he have another choice, no he didn't. So he took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door.

There was a few seconds with silence before he could hear heavy footsteps from inside the house. The footsteps became louder until it stopped. There were some sounds from the other side of the door. Someone was unlocking the door. Then Techno heard a click and the door opened slowly. "Techno..?" the man in front of him said. "um hi Phil?" Techno said unsure what he should say next. "don't just stand there kid, come inside it must be freezing outside, and your clothes are soaked!" Phil said while moving away from the doorframe to let Techno inside. Techno moved inside and Phil closed the door behind him. The bag Techno was holding he dropped. His hand was red for how long and hard he had been holding the bag. He took off his cloak and shoes, then he moved into the living room that Phil had already moved too. 

Now in the light Techno could see what Phil was wearing. He was wearing a dark green shirt that was extremely out washed, a pair of beige pants and no socks. His hair was almost too his shoulders, longer than what he had last time Techno saw him. He sat down on the sofa looking at the fireplace in front of him when he turned his head around to look at Techno. He started speaking "come sit down next to me, you must be tired so I'm going to make this short" Techno moved away from the entrance to the living room to the sofa beside Phil. 

There was a few seconds of silence and Techno began to worry. Then Phil finally began to speak again "I don't know why you left us, and you don't need to tell me, but I'm glad that you are okay." Phil laid his hand on Techno's shoulder and looked at him with a smile, then he stood up from the sofa and walked over to the stairs that were across from where the entrance to the room was. He began walking upstairs when he turned around and said "you can stay as long as you need too, but just don't leave without a word. And also you can sleep in your old room, I will find some old clothes that you can wear and lay them on your bed, and one last thing, make yourself at home." Then he was gone.

Techno sat there for some time before he moved to the kitchen area. The kitchen was a part of the living room and had a table with four chairs around it. The kitchen was on the right if you looked at it from the entrance, while the living room area was at the left with a campfire at the left wall and a small table in front of it with a small sofa and two chairs around it. The whole room was carpet. The only room Techno could recall that didn't have a carpet that covered the whole floor was the bathroom and the hallway to the living room, that only had a small carpet that didn't even cover 1/3 of the floor. Techno didn't think much more about it. He got himself a glass of water and drank it up, then he walked upstairs.

Upstairs consisted of five rooms and the hallway. The hallway had four rooms on either side and one at the end of the hallway. The first room to the right is the room Techno was going to sleep in. He walked inside and saw a well-made bed in the middle and on the opposite side of the bed was a table with some writing equipment, and on the right side of the bed was a closet. He walked over too the bed was some light clothes. He quickly changed out of his clothes and into the new ones. Techno felt more refreshed and better now with some clean and dry clothes. He went over to the bed and went under the covers and went to sleep for the night. "it's going to be a long day tomorrow" he mumbled to himself before he fell asleep.


End file.
